


Text Talk

by XavIniesta685



Series: Text Talk [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, First Kiss, Fluff, How They Met, M/M, Spain National Team, U17 World Cup, Wrong number, a little bit angst, real madrid - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 他们如何相遇的故事，当时哈维十七卡西十六（顺便，1997年真的已经有可以打电话和发短信的手机了！）两个人都有一点泥塑？看你怎么理解了
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Series: Text Talk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968295
Kudos: 9





	Text Talk

1997年，三月。

哈维坐在巴萨训练场边上，试着发出他写的第一条短信：“爸爸，妈妈，我很好，我很快就会回家。”  
他用了十分钟在打字上，因为键盘（对他而言）太奇怪，他不知道在哪儿输入类似é这样带重音的词，也不知道怎么让字母大写。而且他很紧张，生怕不小心摁了奇怪的键让手机回不到原来的界面，这样又要找其他大孩子帮忙，他们会嘲笑他的。  
“还在摆弄你的新玩意？”普伊走过来把球砸他身上，“快点，休息结束了！”  
“等等！普伊！我很快就来，先告诉我短信怎么输入大写！”  
“摁这里！”加布里从他另一侧冒出来，指着一个奇奇怪怪的键，上面显示着半个圆圈和一条短短的竖线。  
哈维摁了，然后手机黑屏了。  
哈维跳起来去追打加布里，加布里一边躲闪一边喊道：“手机太烂不能怪我！”

*

这是努涅斯（时任巴萨主席）送给一队球员们的上赛季国王杯夺冠礼物，一台最新款的摩托罗拉，除了之前的电话功能，增加了可以发送不到一百词的信息的功能。佩普抱怨他已经有了三台同款的，全是狂热球迷塞给诺坎普国王的礼物，就顺手把这台送给了他。  
好吧，经历一系列困难后，起码他现在能够自由地给朋友和家人发信息了。这确实比电话方便很多，比如，当他训练结束后，看到的是来自家人的短信，而不是未接电话时，总会觉得更温暖一些。  
“明天训练时间提前一小时，输给萨拉格萨JA后教练很生气。”来自助教。  
“晚餐想吃Tapas还是Paella？”来自妈妈。  
“下周二陪我去看后街男孩的演唱会嘛！他们的键盘手好帅啊！”来自妹妹。  
……  
“我帮你要到昨天夜店里最辣那个女孩的号码了，不用谢。”下面跟着一串数字，来自加布里。  
“不会吧，你没玩我？”他回，加布里很快又回复，“不是的话你掐死我。”  
他仔细回忆昨天他跟一群球队的兄弟去赛后狂欢的场景。他们一鼓作气拿下了JA年龄段的联赛冠军，确实适合狠狠庆祝一下。特别是他在这时又收到消息，他被西班牙国家队征召，将会随队出征今年夏天u17世界杯。普伊和加布里都羡慕地看着他，但嘴上说着祝福的话。他头发被香槟浇透了，被兄弟们在舞池里推来撞去。  
一群十七八岁的孩子们，最无忧无虑的年纪，尝到最纯粹最无杂质的胜利与成功的感觉，像初次狩猎成功、咬掉兔子脑袋的幼师，大家都笑嘻嘻地傻乐。  
女孩子们围着他跳舞，虽然她们大部分都比他高……往常这种事会让他很在意，但那天不是，他任由一个有着棕色的软软的头发的女孩拉住他的手带着他摇摆转圈，甜腻香水和口红的气味包裹着他。  
灯光闪着代表巴塞罗那的红蓝两色，阴影和闪光有节奏地晃过，他头晕得有些喘不上气，不得不挣脱女孩的手逃离舞池，挤开人群，瘫倒在卡座上瞪着天花板喘气。不太喜欢夜店的普伊移动了几步坐到他的身边，伸手塞了杯茶在他手里，他迷迷瞪瞪地坐起来，一口喝光了茶。  
片刻之后，当他清醒得足够能够让目光聚焦时，他望向舞池，人群仍然热闹喧嚣，但那头熟悉的棕色头发不见了，那个女孩消失了。

*

那就是加布里说的“全场最火辣的女孩”吧？他犹豫了一会儿，决定打电话肯定不是礼貌的沟通方式，也许人家正有事忙着呢？短信显然更好，但问题是他该怎么说呢？关于她的细节和样貌，甚至眼睛颜色他都想不起来，到底该怎么说？  
“美女，我是昨晚跟你跳舞那位，想出来吃个饭吗？”不行，目的太明显。“姑娘，你美丽的身影出现在了我昨晚的梦里。”不行不行，一点不浪漫也不知所云，而且拽文采完全不是他的特长。“亲爱的女士，你想认识一下一位其貌不扬的男士吗，昨天有幸跟你共舞过。”哦操！他单手捂住了脸，这不行！  
他看的那些电视剧里男主角都是怎么说的？搂住女主角的腰，对她说亲爱的，说我的美人，说我的玫瑰。但那些男主角个个身材魁梧，脸部线条硬朗如罗马斗士，只要轻轻一个微笑，女士们就纷纷为他们沦陷，他可不是……唉，这实在太伤脑筋……  
他脑海里蹦出了那头飘逸的栗色头发。  
在删改了十来条短信后，他发出去的版本是这样的：  
“亲爱的，昨晚你不告而别，但你美丽的栗色头发留在了我的梦里，我的心里。盼望能早日见到你，吻到你。”  
他决定不再修改，而且要保留那个“吻到你”，然后摁了发送。  
这是一个普通的周六，应该不会花很久让对方回复，果然，不到五分钟他的手机就响了：  
“谢谢你还记得我！不过昨晚人太多了，请允许我礼貌地请问你是哪一位……？”  
“黑色头发，个子比较矮，脸圆圆的那位。”  
这回，回复过了一段时间才发过来：  
“噢，我想起来了，虽然我们呆的时间不太长，但我能想起你的眼睛，太漂亮了，跟珍珠一样。”  
从来没有人这么说过他，哈维的脸腾地变红了，他不自觉地伸手去摸了摸，感觉手心都在发烫和出汗。她居然毫不掩饰自己对他的兴趣，这么直率的女孩子真的很少见……以他以前追女孩的经验，大部分是他说十句女孩才会回一句。  
在他还没来得及反应前，下一条短信又发了过来。  
“我真的很想立刻跟你见面，但我和家人刚好今天开始旅游了，可能要几个星期才会回来，让我们短信保持联系，好吗？”  
“好的，好的。”他回得太激动，手机摔到地上，电池都甩了出来。

“我哥在傻乐啥？”阿德里安娜偷偷问奥斯卡，他们两个坐在饭桌旁，看着哈维抱着手机陷在沙发里笑，电视上放的他最喜欢的电视剧看都没看一眼。  
奥斯卡翻了翻眼睛：“这小子又恋爱了。”

*

“坐车不要发短信啦，”妈妈坐在前座，透过倒后镜看着卡西说。  
Unai一个爆栗敲在卡西头上，让卡西发出一声哀嚎。弟弟带着七岁小孩特有的中气十足的嗓音尖叫道：“听见没有！妈妈说！不要发短信！”  
“但这很重要！”卡西坚持道，“我从未遇到像……”  
他及时闭嘴，但妈妈和弟弟好奇的目光已经把他包围了，连坐在驾驶座的爸爸都说：“遇到谁？”  
“不关你们的事！”卡西大声说，他本来想别这么反应过激，但电话那头的黑发女孩还在等他回复呢，他不想让对方等太久，否则她可能就会不理他了。  
虽然他根本想不起来她长什么样子。那晚他和其他朋友去酒吧玩，跳舞、看球赛，他跟很多女孩跳舞，但他不记得有没有一个脸圆圆的黑色头发女孩来找过他跳舞了。可能是因为他喝得太多把这位美丽的姑娘忘掉了？不过，他确实梦到过类似的女孩……而在所有的梦境中，她都有一双漂亮动人的眼睛。  
在短信里，她跟他梦境里的完全一样：热情、有趣又可爱。  
总之，他说：“让我一个人呆一会儿！”  
“可你耳朵都红了。”Unai说。  
卡西转过脸去对着窗外。他很气，但他全家人开始哈哈大笑，笑声充斥着小小的车内空间，快把车挤爆炸了。  
“啊，爱情。”Maria说，拉过José的肩膀狠狠在他脸上亲了一口，而Unai正抹掉自己笑出来的眼泪，“我们当年是怎么遇到的，亲爱的？”  
接下来的两个小时是家史回忆大会，最后的结论是好姑娘太少，遇到了要珍惜。卡西一半听着，一半翻飞着手指，给手机那头的她回短信。

“我想见面再告诉你我的名字，”姑娘告诉他，他想象姑娘说这话时真挚的表情，“我喜欢的电视剧里都这样。这样才更正式和郑重，在这之前，你可以喊我X。”  
“完全可以。”他回复，觉得喜欢看电视剧的人一定不会坏到哪儿去，他喜欢X这字母，让他想起美国漫画里的X教授，非常超级英雄，“那你可以叫我I。”  
“你去了哪里旅游，I？”  
卡西开始描述他们开过的古城和小镇，钟楼和小酒馆，卖明信片的葡萄牙小贩和晒在草地上的昏黄色夕阳，壮丽的瀑布和深邃的原始森林。他想象着以后带着她来这些地方旅游，让她在他开车时放一首她喜欢的歌，一起坐在沙滩上，她的黑发散落在他的肩膀上，看着夕阳落进大海里。  
但他不太敢说，感觉想这么多让自己像变态，X也许一生气就再也不回他的短信了。  
“I，你们去露营了？我也喜欢去，特别是去森林里采蘑菇，每年十月左右。我会辨认几十种蘑菇！如果你以后来我家，我可以做蘑菇汤给你吃。而且露营时，如果天气晴朗，晚上的星星真的很好看。”  
会做饭，真是宜家宜室的好女孩，卡西想。他想搂着她躺在平坦的草地上，耳边是风刮过松林的声音，不远处的帐篷旁点着孤灯，头顶是万千星辰，他撑起身子低下头去吻他的女孩，他们在风中纠缠翻滚，她的长腿缠在自己腰上……  
他突然发现自己大腿中间有点反应，赶紧放下手机，深呼吸了几秒。

*

哈维确定自己恋爱了，那种，罗密欧遇上朱丽叶那种，哈利遇到莎莉那种，Jack遇到Rose那种，无论……反正……他能数出十几种那种海枯石烂、至死不渝的爱情故事，而他确定他遇到的这个比这些都要更好。他数着日子等I旅游回来，怎么从他们开始短信联系才过了一个星期？没有她的日子就像上辈子似的。  
现在赛季也结束了，JA结束得比一线队早许多，他没事就去诺坎普看看球（他有过太多因为过于热爱足球把女孩气跑的经历，因此他决定在再次见到I之前绝口不提足球）；在家锻炼，保持状态，毕竟还有一个月他就要去马德里集训了；跟妹妹去逛街，还有，更重要的，跟I发短信。  
跟I交流总是很容易，从短信中他知道她十六岁，可能是因为同龄人更容易互相了解，抑或是她拥有女孩子特有的善解人意，她从不会嘲笑他，也不会挑剔他短信回得太慢，当他说他有事情必须要去做时，也不会向他撒娇要求他再陪她一会儿，而总会告诉他：“你的事情更重要，快去吧。”  
令人舒服，哈维把他的新的关系总结为这样一种状态。他们在约会吗？他不确定，毕竟过去的咖啡厅约会模式已经被短信这种更快捷的交流方式取代，也许普伊是对的，他确实是个勒德分子*。  
*普伊常常嘲笑他不懂现代科技，OUT得像个原始人。  
那么他们是朋友吗？肯定的，她也许是现阶段哈维最愿意倾诉的人了；男女朋友？那肯定不算，他们谁也没有告白……尽管可能已经很接近了，但也可能很遥远，毕竟他们才认识一个星期，不知道I怎么想，但哈维认为这太快了。他愿意让事情慢一些、悠长一些，像一曲探戈，来回摆动，欲拒还迎；或者一场球赛，急着进攻的队伍会被耗尽体力，或者更糟，被断球反击。必须耐心，耐心地调动对方的阵型，耐心地寻找机会，等待“那个时刻”：可能是一些最轻微的暗示，或者防守队员喘气喘得声音重了一点，他就会判断确实适合进攻了，一鼓作气将球塞到前锋脚下看着他将球打进，或是制造一份浪漫的告白，让姑娘感动地投入怀抱。  
尽管现在他还什么都没有，没有一句承诺，没有一张照片，没有一个地址，除了一部手机里来来回回的短信。但他愿意相信那些虚无缥缈的“情绪”和“感觉”，那些穿梭在空中的信息流携带着的东西。The THING between us. 毕竟，到电影结尾男女主角才会告白相拥，不是吗？  
他愿意等，像在森林里漫步几个小时却找不到蘑菇的踪迹，但清新的空气与宁静的氛围也使得此行不亏。何况蘑菇总会藏在某处，就像I和他总会走到一起，他抱着这份信念走下去，像抱着蜜罐的维尼熊，嘴上吃不到，但心里甜滋滋的。

在I有事忙时，他偶尔浏览自己之前发出去的短信，发现自己写过：“如果你来我家，Trux一定很喜欢你，你喜欢小狗吗？” “你喜欢后街男孩吗，我妹妹喜欢，他们下星期会来我们这开演唱会，我可以试着给你要签名。” “刚刚我路过一家花店，他们的玫瑰非常漂亮，你喜欢红玫瑰还是白玫瑰？”  
怎么说，有点蠢，他不太确定自己在写这些垃圾玩意的时候脑子里在想什么，显得太幼稚、一点也不酷。有时他无来由地太过沮丧，可能是巴塞罗那输了球，跟哥哥吵了架，或者仅仅是天气不好，他会觉得I对自己有兴趣简直是瞎了眼。比他高、比他强壮、比他帅的男孩那么多，他除了踢足球外什么特长也没有，整天不是跟狗就是跟妹妹和球队朋友们瞎玩。进入JA后，关注青训的记者们曾来他家想挖掘一些有趣八卦，报道一下新星，然后被他的单调生活失望得扭头就走。  
但I总能让他开心起来，她安慰他，鼓励他，关心他，告诉他他很棒，他很可爱。她是那么美好，跟上帝派来的天使一样，跟她发短信就像被圣光沐浴。

*

“早上好，X。”  
“早上好，I。昨晚有做好梦吗？”  
“有，我又梦到你了。”  
“啊，你又说话哄我开心了。”  
“不，我说真的。我梦见我们一起在傍晚乘船出海，只有我们两个，海豚在我们身边跃出海面，夕阳照在我们身上。入夜后我们遇到了暴风雨，船沉了，我们拥抱着沉入深海，然后我就醒了。”  
“听起来好浪漫，你出过海吗？”  
“……没有，我家在马德里附近。”  
“啊，我家在巴塞罗那附近，但我也没出过海。巴塞罗那的海滩非常非常漂亮，你有空一定要来。”  
“我去过很多次巴塞罗那，但我觉得马德里更漂亮。奔牛节真的很好玩，我弟弟每次都吵着要去丰收女神广场。”  
“当然了，我们就是在那见面的嘛。刚好我两个星期后要去马德里，呆一个月。那时候你旅行回来了吗？”  
“真的吗？”卡西在读完上一条信息时，对“在那儿见面的”感觉有些歧义，有点怪怪的，但很快就被她要来马德里的兴奋冲淡了，“我下星期回来。里斯本太好玩了，我有好多新事情想跟你说。对了，你来马德里是旅游吗，还是看亲戚？”  
“学校的事情，其实，怎么说呢，理解成夏令营吧。”对方回复，“因为在那期间我不能出来，得跟同学们住在一起，所以……”  
卡西的心沉了一下，但他突然想起自己要去参加u17世界杯集训的事情，时间也差不多，这段时间出去旅游把什么都忘了。  
“啊……那确实。”卡西绞尽脑汁想要怎么说，最后决定先把时间捋清楚，“所以你们夏令营具体几号开始？”  
对方发了一个日期，卡西从书包里翻出笔记本对了一下，发现跟自己去参加国家队集训的时间完全一致。  
“太巧了！”他回复，“因为我在那天之后也会忙起来，所以没事，不用觉得愧疚，好好享受你的夏令营。你订好机票了吗，你可以提前几天来，然后我们可以在马德里逛逛。虽然是旅游旺季，但不用担心旅馆旅馆太贵，你可以住我家。”  
他打完发出去，又读了一遍，然后想敲死自己：怎么可以第一次见面就约姑娘去你家！  
“我的意思是，”他红着脸急急忙忙地打字，“我们家有空余的房间，我爸妈都很好，他们不会介意的。”  
第二条发出去，对面还没有回复。他急得站了起来，觉得自己又把事情搞糟了。  
该怎么说……不好意思我不是想……但是，草，他明明没那个意思，他真的只是想替对方节省旅费，但为什么说出口就感觉……冒犯，太冒犯了，但是该怎么解释……怎么解释才会……  
“X，没事，我不会觉得麻烦。”他编辑好了第三条，但还没发出去，手机就丁零地响了一声。  
“那实在是太好了。非常、非常感谢你，也感谢你的家里人。我觉得提前一天就够了，否则太麻烦你们。那么，我订下午三点到马德里的飞机？”  
“好的，我到时候去机场接你。”卡西充满感激地删掉了原来的话，打上新的，“对了，我家地址是xxxxxxxxxxx。如果实在找不到我，你可以自己来。”  
“我总能找到你的。”对方回复，带了一个：）的符号，卡西对着一个冒号和一个括号满头疑云。  
“这是什么意思？”晚上，他不得不求助比他小却比他更熟悉手机的Unai。  
“倒过来看，老哥。”Unai翻了个白眼，“不，不是翻转过来！是这样！”  
他看清了，那是一个微笑，于是他试着回复：  
“我也会一直等你的。；）”

*

在见到I之前的日子简直度日如年，哈维克制不住自己不停想象对方应该会是什么光彩照人的样子，为了转移注意力，他拉着明明已经没有比赛任务的普伊去跑步。  
“你是什么毛病？以前我才是训练更勤奋那个！”普伊皱着眉头跑在他身边，“要去打世青赛，太激动了？”  
“反正你也不出去度假，”哈维跑快了几步，普伊追上来拍了他肩膀一下，生疼，“哎哟。训练努力点，下次国家队才会征召你，听见了吗？”  
普伊翻了个白眼，没有理他。“而且，你也不拿着手机狂发短信了，怎么了，女朋友生气了？”  
“不是，”他快忍不住了，I作为一个秘密，一个独属于他的秘密，他本来是不想让任何人知道的，但一来他真是不太擅长保守秘密，二来他实在太渴望跟别人分享他的喜悦，“我要见到她了。”  
是的，他再次跟自己强调，他要见到她了。还有比这更美妙的夏天吗？跟心爱的人一起呆一天，然后去国家队集训，会认识新的朋友，还可以去埃及，一个他听说过很多木乃伊与法老的故事的国度。他会有很多新鲜见闻告诉I。在最好的情况下，如果西班牙能夺冠……今年他们的阵容不错，教练说他们很有机会，那么他回来时候就是世界冠军了。  
青年队的世界冠军也是世界冠军！这样他起码不会那么妒忌那些比他更高更帅的男孩了。虽然无论他们是失败还是成功，他确定I对他的好感都不会变，这是最令人安心的一点。  
他花了很多时间去思考第一次见面时候该带的礼物：衣服和鞋包他不知道对方喜好，最好别冒险，他们从头到尾没聊过书籍、音乐、诗歌和戏剧，那么送书和唱片也被否决了。送自己做的手工作品，妈妈做的派？他觉得还是不行，他的手工用妹妹的话来说是“幼儿园级别”的，食物又可能在飞机上就凉了，或者碎了。  
那就还是送花，他问过几次I喜欢的花，I全都避而不答，或者含糊地说不知道。他在花店转了好几圈，在红玫瑰和白百合里面纠结了一个下午。其实还有其他选择，郁金香，铃兰，鸢尾，薰衣草，什么什么的，但他嫌它们花小，还是喜欢这两样：红玫瑰很热情奔放，但白百合更符合I给自己的感觉：温柔，包容，像大海一样宽广。  
但百合真的不够直接，万一I觉得他只是想做朋友怎么办？  
最后哈维抹了一把脸，决定还是红玫瑰完事。

*

在约定日子来的前一天，卡西有些坐立不安。他恨不得列一张check list，从头到尾检查一遍有没有什么出错了。  
通知爸妈和弟弟，check（他努力不去回想爸妈脸上的奇怪的笑容和弟弟的鬼脸）；收拾整理客人房间，check（妈妈给房间布置了太多粉色毛绒的东西，他不太确定X会不会喜欢，很紧张）；准备多一套洗漱用品，check；检查晚上他最喜欢那家餐厅的订位，check；一套显得他非常帅气但又不会过于严肃的风衣，check；去机场的出租车，check；一束花，check（在听店员介绍许久后，他决定买一束天堂鸟与勿忘我混插的花束，代表含蓄的我会等你和不要忘记我，金黄色与蓝紫色的小花搭配，非常好看）。  
还有……他偷偷把一个正方形的蓝色小袋子塞进抽屉，他做这事时心跳得厉害，不太确定自己到底希不希望用上，但备着总没错，如果X愿意呢，如果因为没有装备没有成功就实在太扫兴了。  
在出发前，他在镜子前跟自己的头发斗争了半个小时，终于制服了它们，然后提前一个小时就到了机场。  
“我会穿件风衣，你到出口以后找手上有花的人就行了。”他在X的飞机起飞前给她发短信。  
“你也买了花？本应该我来的……谢谢，谢谢。我穿了简单的白衬衫和黑色外套。”  
卡西对着这条短信疑惑了一阵，什么叫“本来应该我来”？女孩子应该给男孩子买花吗？然后他反应了过来，所以说她也买了花？而且什么女孩会穿白衬衫来约会……？可能她是比较特立独行？  
哦，他想通了，坐飞机，公共交通，不会有人穿裙子。  
“我买花是应该的。旅途顺利，希望早点见到你，我会等你。”  
没有回复，他判断是X开启了飞行模式。

一个小时后，机场的标牌显示X的飞机已经降落，卡西焦虑地站了起来，机场里人来人往，他根本无法看清路过的每一个人的脸和衣服，更别用说还得分心保护他的花。他不时看见几个也捧着花的人，但不是男性就是老年女性；白衬衫黑外套的人也有，但女性根本没几个，更别用说也捧着花的了。  
他断定是X拿行李耽搁了，就坐回了出口处的长椅上，不过也尽量坐在显眼的位置，眼睛盯着出口。  
刚刚走过的一个捧着一束玫瑰的年轻人又折返了回来，他在出口处徘徊，背对着卡西，拉着拖箱，四处张望，是也在等人？红玫瑰太俗了，卡西想，除非是圣胡安节，否则他不会买玫瑰。  
那个人站住了，低下头在摆弄着什么。  
出口处走廊里其他人都渐渐走完了，卡西再次确认了一遍目光可及处唯一女性是乘务员以后，把花放在座位上，站起来走向那个人，起码他在等待时候能顺便帮人认认路。  
“嗨，需要帮助吗？”他在还剩几步时出声问，刚好可以越过那个人的肩膀看见他手上的手机，他刚刚摁下了短信的发送键。  
与此同时，卡西口袋里的手机响了一声。  
一种直觉般的不对劲席卷而来，卡西愣在了原地。  
年轻人转过身来，他穿着白色衬衫，和黑色外套，他个子比他矮一头，脸圆圆的，黑发用发胶妥帖地梳在脑后。  
他没意识到卡西不对劲的表情，抬起头来对他笑：“啊，麻烦了，我找不到来接我的人……你见过一个女孩子吗，她头发是栗色的，穿风衣……”  
他有一双漂亮的深棕色大眼睛。  
卡西没有听见他后面说的话，他只管盯着他的脸，手无意识地插入口袋里拿出手机，凭肌肉记忆点开短信箱。  
“……”面前的人显然是被他的表情惊到了，自动闭了嘴，开始上下打量这个来搭话的奇怪的人，然后皱起了眉头。  
卡西的心快速坠落，掉进深渊，他需要抓住最后一根救命稻草，他根本没看刚刚来的信息内容，而是用麻木的手指敲打了一个字母，然后按下发送。  
“X？”  
对面的人的手机应声响起，他垂下眼帘去看，然后抬起头来看着他，表情复杂，用声音把卡西的希望踩成了碎片：  
他说：“I？”

*

世界凝固了，哈维这辈子没经历过这么令人窒息的时刻。他不知道该不该哭，不知道该不该笑，不知道自己是更莫名其妙还是更愤怒还是更失落还是更恐慌，不知道该说什么。  
他下意识地抱紧了手里的红玫瑰，突然觉得自己是个最大的傻瓜，很多东西碎成了碎片，他不知道那是什么，他宝贵的时间，他的幻想，他的爱——而他不允许自己想到那个词。  
面前的人显然同样失望而愤怒。  
“你骗了我。”I（好吧，现在哈维必须把他脑海中的形象和面前的年轻人联系在一起了，这很奇怪，即使是在如此剧烈的疼痛和震荡中，他仍意识到对方穿着风衣很好看）咬紧了牙齿说，他看起来正在抑制自己一拳挥上来的冲动。  
这太不公平了。“我？”哈维向后退了一步，“我从没想……我以为……我不是……”  
“你先联系我的！你说我们那晚跳过舞！这是什么……”I看起来很想砸什么东西，或者把自己的头发拔光，“这是什么恶心的玩笑吗？好玩吗？你玩够了吗？看我出丑，你跟和你打赌的兄弟们笑够了吗？”  
“……我没骗你！”他感觉有眼泪涌上来了，这一切都不是他所想的，他不该平白无故受这种指责，但确实是他先联系对方的……到底什么地方出了错？  
“我没骗你，我没骗你……”他只能盯着对方重复这句话，咬紧嘴唇命令自己不许哭，“这不是玩笑……”  
I也低下了头，避开哈维的视线，他肩膀抽动了一两下，眼角有点红，摇着头。  
哈维受不了任何人哭。他就是受不了。无论出了什么事，只要有人一哭，他就全面缴械投降。  
“对不起，对不起，对不起……对不起。”他伸手想帮对方抹眼泪，但又停住了，很害怕，“我……”  
对方根本没有反应，像突然失去了所有力气一般。  
他自己的眼泪也落下来了，他什么也不想再说。  
在混沌与混乱中，他们静默了两三秒，哈维最后做出了决定，他把自己拿着的花塞进了对方手里，然后转身离开，拉着行李箱飞一般地逃离现场。  
走了很远，他在拐过机场通道的拐弯时本来想回头看看，但是忍住了。

*

卡西离开机场的时候左右手捧了两束花，眼睛红红的，引来一路上所有人的侧目。  
他还在气头上，本想将那束玫瑰直接扔进垃圾桶，但是它确实很漂亮，包装得很精美，经历了长途旅行还像刚摘下一样鲜嫩，看得出来一路上被人好好照顾着。也许红玫瑰并没那么俗，被那么多人喜欢是有理由的。  
他坐进自己叫好的出租车，司机问他去哪，他一时失语。回家吗，他弟弟能把这个作为下半辈子嘲笑他的素材；去他订好的餐厅吗，现在X已经……他暂时不想去想她，哦，现在是他了。  
他必须找个安静的地方，好好想一想。  
他报了他比较熟悉的一家咖啡厅的名字，坐进卡座里，把两束花放在对面座位上，点了杯浓缩咖啡。  
苦涩的味道刺激了他，他长出一口气，感觉终于能够冷静一点了，双肘撑在桌面，捧住额头，他低下头，闭上了眼睛。  
这一切都是一团乱麻，如果对方是女孩，那就一切都说得通；是男的，那他只能想到恶作剧一个选项，这就是为什么他无可控制地大发脾气。看起来对方被他吓坏了，但现在看起来也许并不是他故意的……一种迟来的愧疚渐渐涌上心头，也许他实在反应太过火了……但是……  
他下意识地去拿手机，想从他们这几个星期的对话里寻找一些蛛丝马迹，但刚打开就触电般地关上了。  
天啊天啊天啊他居然对另一个陌生男性说那些话，告诉他自己的梦境，称赞他（她？）的善良可爱我操我操我操我操太可怕了我操，他可能是任何人，可能是罪犯、跟踪狂或者变态，我简直不如现在一头撞死算了。我还请他去我家，我怎么跟父母解释我操……  
不行。绝对不行。他下决心，他这辈子都不会看那些短信一眼。  
怎么删除短信？他发现自己没法在不看见那些短信的情况下删掉短信。  
最后卡西决定放弃，反正以后都不看就行了。

那现在怎么样？他心乱如麻，决定先打了个电话给餐厅取消预订，打完了后他对着卡座对面的花发呆了三十分钟，在发现花的阴影投到座位上后，他后知后觉地转头看向窗外。  
天黑了。

在漫无目的的发呆中，他一度以为X会继续给他发短信，可能来指责他，可能来道歉，可能约他见面。  
但没有，他的电话静悄悄的，有一次来短信，他惊慌地打开，发现是运营商广告。  
时钟指向了六点，恐慌慢慢褪尽，焦虑重新爬上心头，他从没这么久没跟X发过短信，习惯的力量撕扯着他。  
都怪他重复看了太多次他们的短信，就算现在他不去看，他们发过的话也在他脑海中回荡着。  
“你如果来我家一定会喜欢Trux的，它是全世界最棒的斗牛犬！”  
“下雨，不能出去，但在家陪妹妹看电视也挺好。”  
就算X是个男孩子……卡西突然想到，X告诉他的很多东西不可能是假的，也不可能仅仅是玩笑，那些生活的细节，那些巴塞罗那城市的氛围，不是真正生活在那里并且热爱生活的人不可能写出来。  
“我没骗你！”X朝他喊，看起来真的很委屈，“我没有……”  
他当时被愤怒和悲伤伤透了心，现在回想起来，X是不是也哭了？  
是不是？  
如果成功地捉弄了他，X不该哭啊，男孩子不该那么柔软啊。  
他后知后觉地开始怀疑自己，是不是有什么地方自己做错了，也许X真的从头到尾没说过自己是女孩……那为什么他会一开始就直接认定对方是姑娘呢？  
他想打开手机看看短信，但是还是害怕得缩回了手。那些是耻辱纪录，他告诉自己，但不如上一次那么肯定了。  
他站了起来，开始踱步，他脑袋快炸了，他想见见X，无论他是男是女，无论一开始这一切到底是哪里出了错……他想把这件事解决，想问清楚真相，否则他的脑子里就像住了一万只蜜蜂。  
而且，他想念和她，好吧好吧，他，发短信时候那种快乐和闲适，虽然他不想承认，但没有了那种隔几分钟传来的短信提示音，“叮叮”，这世界安静得可怕。  
他用食指在桌子上划出一个X的标志，像以前他想“她”时候常做的，但现在……  
他爱“她”吗？如果……如果他们之前的对话全是真挚的，如果他们之中没有人有恶意，如果，如果……尽管这种可能性太小，比对方是连环杀人狂的可能性还小……那么……那么对方是什么性别有什么关系？  
但他突然发现自己甚至不知道对方叫什么名字，更别提他现在在哪里……X直接从机场跑出去了，他显然在马德里没有亲戚朋友，现在是旅游旺季，当天订到旅店几乎不太可能，况且他可能没带那么多钱……  
考虑了一下对方露宿街头的可能性，卡西深深地皱起了眉头。吸了一口气，他克服了自己的恐惧心理，打开了短信箱，开始编辑下一条短信。  
“你在哪里？回复我，我不生你的气了。”  
卡西看着墙上的钟开始计算时间，十分钟过去了，没有回音。  
这家伙不是关机了吧？？？？卡西快被气笑了。  
“告诉我你在哪里，操他妈的！”他摁下发送，既然对方是男性，那他讲话也不顾忌了，该怎么爆粗就怎么爆。  
虽然这句粗口可能自己否认了前面的“我不生你的气了”，但管他呢。  
他又望向时钟，等着它走动。

*

哈维一通狂奔离开机场以后，发现自己不知道去哪儿。  
起码马德里和巴塞罗那还有一样东西是相同的，那就是无处不在的星巴克，感谢全球化，感谢大品牌。他走进候机大厅安检口外的咖啡店，随便点了他也不知道的什么东西坐了下来，把行李箱夹在双腿中间，马德里的小偷闻名遐迩。  
在他确定自己声音没有哭腔了以后，他第一件事就是拨通了加布里的电话：  
“他妈的！你干的好事！”  
“我怎么了？”加布里被从午睡里拽起来，突然就被骂了一顿，满脑子的疑问。  
“你说给了我……什么最辣的女孩的电话，根本不是！”  
“怎么了，人家拒绝你了？”加布里的声音顿时充满了怜悯，“没事，下次还会有其他……”  
“你给我的是个男的的电话！还装！”  
“我没有啊？”加布里听起来真的是迷惑了，“你不信现在找回那个电话打一下……”  
他气呼呼地挂了电话，翻了很久信箱，找到了最开始加布里给他发的那条。他发了那么多次，早就把I的电话牢记于心……  
然后他仔细地、一个数字一个数字地对照了一遍，惊恐地发现加布里确实没有说错，他给他的是个不同于I的电话，而且只是其中差了一个数字……  
是他，一开始看错了号码，发错了短信！  
哈维用双手捂住了脸，他说不清自己是什么感受，但无论怎样，他现在真的很想立刻从这个世界上消失。

他想给I发短信，解释，但他觉得做什么都没法让一切回到从前了。  
“你好，就当我们从未认识过，请你把短信都删了吧……”  
像这样？  
他打好了这条短信，但手指悬在发送键上，迟迟没有摁下去。  
当他自己开始回看那些所有短信时，他觉得自己没法下手删它们，它们代表了很多很长的夜，很多隐秘的心情。  
但……我真的不是有意……我曾在某些和你发短信的时刻……好吧，是大部分时刻，都很确定自己爱你……虽然搞错了很多东西，我都没法说服自己，那，如何才能让你相信我……我……  
他停了下来，他想不下去了。现在知道了对方是男性，那他之前说的那些话的对象还存在吗，还是只存在他虚构的脑子里？这是一个哲学问题，哈维从不喜欢哲学问题。那他们喜欢的到底是谁？是自己想象出来的对方？  
他恐慌，怕这几个星期来的幸福感都来自一堆乱七八糟的情绪和胡思乱想，怕他的“I”从来都不存在，他的等待没有意义，他的森林里没有蘑菇藏在草皮下，他只是不停地在参天古树下来回转圈圈，自我感动。I爱的不是他，是一个幻影，他们在空无一人的剧院里重复上演结局悲伤的喜剧。  
总有一天幻影会碎掉，他爱的人会离开他。  
他希望结局不要是那样，比如说，维尼熊摔碎了蜜罐，彼得潘会长大，朱丽叶会死，克鲁伊夫会跟巴萨决裂，坏人获得成功，好人籍籍无名。不然哈维一定会哭出来。  
他甚至还不知道I的名字。  
如果I一开始知道他是男孩，会有什么改变吗？如果他一开始就知道I是男孩，他肯定不会跑去对他说情话，毕竟他确定自己只喜欢女孩……但现在……他没那么确定了。  
啊，那看起来真够蠢的，他苦笑着回想起来，他是，I也是。但为何当时他们不觉得呢？他快乐得仿佛飞在云端，他能从对方的话里感受到I也一样，他们都像吃了什么迷幻药似的。  
现在他从云端啪唧一声摔到地上，变成血肉模糊的扁平一团。  
真疼。  
清洁工都要铲好久才能把他从地上撕下来。  
奇怪，他居然现在还有心情开玩笑，整个脑子仿佛只有幽默细胞还懂得怎么运转了，其他部分都死了。  
他坐在窗边，看着窗外的车流来回穿梭，咖啡厅内人声鼎沸，他被人包围，但他感觉全世界只有他一个人，他坐在一览无余的旷野上，冷风和冰碴刮过他。

在第一盏路灯亮起时，哈维走出了咖啡店，他找了个路边的报刊亭买了一份马德里的地图，在上面找到城里旅馆的电话页，一个个拨过去。  
在听到第十个前台小姐笑嘻嘻地告诉他“不好意思我们这里没有空位了哦”之后，手机突然黑屏了，他再怎么摆弄都没有再亮起来过。  
很好，太好了，他妈的好极了。现在轮到手机没电这件倒霉事发生了，他现在连联系一下爸妈都做不到了，更别说I。  
一种身处他乡的恐慌感升起，他考虑了一下在机场大厅过夜的可能性，但那地方没有机票不让你进去；公交车站？可行倒是可行，但真的……他打心眼不愿意考虑这些，要是妈妈知道他敢在这些地方过夜，能在他五十岁生日上拿出这件事来当着所有亲戚再骂他一次。  
他应该早点联系I的，哈维有些后悔，但谁知道呢，I还没给他任何消息，也许正气到连他的短信都不想看呢。  
他记得I发给他的那个地址，还说“要是找不到我你就自己来”，当然，那是他还以为他是女孩的时候……对了，谁会第一次约女孩就带她回家的啊？想到这层哈维不可思议地摇了摇头，I果然哪里有点问题吧？  
在他来得及阻止自己之前，他拦下了一辆出租车，把那个地址告诉了司机。  
汽车启动了，载着他通向未知。

*

卡西握着手机，指关节发白。已经八点了，但X还没回任何他的消息。  
一个小时前他忍不住，直接打了电话过去，得到的是提示音：对方已关机。  
他没吃晚餐，一点胃口都没。之前他都觉得是X在生气，故意关机，但现在都八点了，他能去哪？公交都快停运了，他还在生什么气？还能生什么气？他觉得X简直不可理喻，在陌生的城市一个人乱跑，还拖着行李箱。他不会出事吧？没出事为啥不回他电话？  
哦holy mother fuck。我可没义务做他保姆！卡西气得快骂出声了，Unai在小学闯祸之后拉着他去见老师他都没这么生气过，你如果有地方过夜也告诉我一声啊！我怎么跟爸妈解释你不来我们家了？虽然就算来了也要解释一下为啥会变了性，他觉得这个应该可以先放放。重点是：你在哪儿？  
我可不要跑遍马德里找他。卡西对自己嘀咕道，没这么抓马的事情，没有。  
他的目光落在座位上的两束花上，它们已经开始有些蔫巴，也许应该先把它们送回家，交给Maria养，他再解释一下今天遇到这一大通事儿，让大家一起想想办法，怎么去找X，起码保证他活着。  
他抱起花（花了一些功夫），结了账，走到路边，等着出租车。

*

I的家是一栋简单的两层小楼，跟其他的小楼并排在一起，外墙刷成白色。乍一看十分普通，但他们的花园看起来是被精心维护过，除了小径两旁的花朵还有大一片平整的草地，两边摆着小型球门和一些训练装备，足球袋，障碍柱，平衡气垫，守门员手套，什么什么的。地上划着小禁区线和点球点。  
这些东西挺专业的，看来I也是足球爱好者，哈维的心一暖，不过他立刻想起I告诉他他有个弟弟，也许不该太乐观。  
天完全黑下来，路灯亮了起来。屋里有人在走动，但距离太远，看不清有什么人，也不知道I是不是已经在家了。哈维不愿意走得太近，显得又像偷窥狂了，他心痒痒地有点想去踢一踢花园里的足球，但是算了，未经主人同意，他今天惹了足够的麻烦了。  
他太累了，想到这里，他觉得自己可以直接倒在地上睡过去。他强行打起精神，把行李箱横过来放在花园入口旁边的人行道上，坐了下来。周围很安静，目光所及没有行人，昏黄色的路灯照着他，风吹得树叶哗啦啦响，偶尔传来几声狗吠。  
天上没有月亮，连星星也没几颗。

今晚会怎么样？未来会怎么样？他的思绪飘忽，把头埋进手臂里，盯着脚发呆，半梦半醒。最坏的情况可能是今晚他得靠着行李箱睡一夜，明天打车去国家队报到，然后跟I再也没有联系，就当这一切从未发生过。最好的呢……他想不出来，他的思维在深海里游泳，有蓝鲸从他身边游过。  
这样想来他不知道I的名字也挺好的，以后就没有一个想念的目标，可以更方便遗忘。他试着回忆在最激动的几分钟里看到的I的相貌，但仅仅有最模糊的轮廓，而且也在他混沌的脑子里变化扭曲。但他能确定对方长得不赖，不过他从来没有从“性感”和“引人喜欢”的角度评论过男性的相貌，这是很新奇的体验，他一向喜欢新奇的体验。  
然后他睡着了。

*

卡西下了车，双手抱着花，嘴唇抿成一条直线，顺着小径走回家。  
当然，他远远地就看见了那团黑影，太突兀了，在周围都是温暖的橘黄色灯光的照耀下，多出来的东西很快就会被意识到。在紧张的一瞬间过后，一种预感和直觉击中了他，就像他永远知道前锋的点球会射向哪个方向，他觉得他知道那是什么，或者是谁。  
他放轻了脚步，在距离他十米左右的地方停下，把花轻轻放在地上，然后屏住呼吸走近。  
虽然看不见那个人的脸，但他认出了那个行李箱，那就没有第二个可能性了。  
他深呼吸，深呼吸，再深呼吸。冷静，冷静。好消息是，他不用担心X死了，坏消息是，现在他到底要怎么办？  
X来到了他家门前，要是在三个小时前，他可能会加深对对方跟踪狂的印象，狂躁得想报警，但现在他知道对方确实是无处可去，否则他为何不敲门？Maria会允许任何敲门的人进家门，他知道的，母亲是个虔诚的基督徒，相信耶稣的慈悲之心。  
那么，他们短信中的内容起码一大半是真挚的，没有玩笑，没有谎言……哪有恶作剧不留后路的？除了他们都搞错了对方性别这一点……是吗？  
真伤脑筋。他在离对方一米左右的地方站住，犹豫，徘徊，拿不准到底要不要喊醒他，然后又立刻提醒自己这是个馊主意：他醒了他们除了大眼瞪小眼还能做什么？还是一起回忆他们那些令人尴尬的短信？  
他站得有点累，但还是没有做出决定，于是他蹲了下来，这样他跟X的高度差不多平齐了。他能留意到对方的肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏，带着固定的节奏，被发胶固定过的黑发散落下来，在晚风中抖动。  
也许他们能做个朋友，以前靠写信来往的朋友叫“笔友”，那么现在可以被叫做“短信友”，“text pal”，这个称呼很怪，但挺好玩，卡西被自己逗乐了。只要他们谁也不说，就没人知道……他可以对家人解释X改主意不想来他家了，然后他带了一个球队的兄弟回来住。就这样，很完美，不是吗，可以解决今天的问题，一切问题。  
但他还是有些失落，仿佛有些事情不像他想要的那样走。他回头看了看放倒在地上的花，玫瑰花瓣落了几片在水泥路面上，最后一点点浪漫的证据也在死去。  
风停了，他可以听见X的呼吸声，很轻很轻，但是就在那儿。他下意识地摸出手机，摁着向下键，他们发过的短信一排排地划过，他能想起自己写这些东西时的快乐、希望与梦想。他发的短信是对女孩说的话，很温柔，很动感情，不带一点粗糙和戾气，对方回的短信——他现在才想起来，也才认识到——也是对倾慕的女孩说话的方式，给“她”分享他的生活，他的秘密，他爱的人和城市，他的狗，计划着他们的未来，他们的人生。  
他翻到了第一条，“她”写，“希望能够早日见到你，吻到你。”  
确实不太像女孩会对只见过一面的男孩说的话，但当时他没有察觉，是他太迟钝？还是疯玩一晚的宿醉在作怪？显然X是发错了人，那么这一大圈乌龙他自己也有一定责任……卡西捂住了脸。  
他看看手中的手机，又看看前面轻微起伏的肩膀。他是如此喜爱他们短信中透露出来的那个人，那个灵魂。他不想，从来也不想失去X……如果仅仅作为朋友也是一种失去，他觉得。从此他们的短信会充满他最后发出去的几条那种风格的对话，他会用跟任何一个哥们说话的态度对他说话，确实，这样一点也不尴尬了，但是，一些萦绕着的东西会从此消失，那些东西太宝贵了，是这几个星期他快乐的源泉，他不想……  
他不想。他焦急地站了起来，又一次感觉不知所措。怎么能让X明白？怎么才能告诉X一些他自己也没法解释的东西？  
他想得太入迷，没发现自己的身影挡住了路灯照在X身上的光线，X动了动，卡西僵在了原地。

*

我在哪儿？哈维稍稍抬起头，又把头放了回去，迷迷瞪瞪的，眼睛看不清东西，头疼得要命，手被枕得没有了知觉。我为什么醒了？我为什么会坐着睡着了？  
然后他留意到了环境，留意到了小路和房子，记忆冲回他的脑海，他眨着眼睛抬起头来，想起来了这是哪里，然后被他身前站立的一个黑影吓得向后一仰，差点栽进身后的花丛里。  
他急急忙忙地站了起来，向后退了几步。惊吓已经将睡意一扫而光，他盯着面前的人，然后认出了那身风衣，那张脸。  
他的心跳一个急加速，脑袋里的血轰隆隆地流。  
I看着他，没有说话，也没有动，他的脸上不再有惊惧和愤恨，但也没有笑容。他们对视了好几秒，也许是好几分钟。哈维看着他，紧张地思考着，他觉得他应该再说一次抱歉，但他现在还不想。  
最后他说出口的话是：“花你扔了吗？”  
I让开一步向身后一指，两束花并排着靠在花园的栏杆上。  
他确实足够好看，哈维盯着他的脸想，跟他想象中的姑娘“I”既相似又不像。他突然有点担心自己的形象，折腾了这么大半天，又睡迷糊过去了，头发一定乱成鸡窝了吧？在I以为自己是姑娘的时候，他想象中的自己是什么样？  
“我……”I开口说，然后又把嘴巴闭上了，转过脸去不再看他，看起来是下了很大的决心，要跟他把事情说清楚，“我以为你是一个女人，一直都是。”  
说实话，哈维敦促自己，这种时候必须诚实，否则会轻易毁掉细若柔丝的信任，“朋友给了我一个电话，说这是前一晚跟我见了几分钟的面的姑娘的，但是我发错了号码。”他耸了耸肩。  
“然后你再也没见过她？一直以为我是她？”  
“你也一直以为我是某个你不记得的姑娘。”哈维反驳。“我真的没骗你，我说的每一句话全都是真的，而且你还没告诉我你的名字！”  
“是你说要见面再说的！我们现在见面了！顺便说一句，喊对方字母代号简直太蠢了……”  
“但这样很浪漫！我……”  
说到这里，他的肚子不合时宜地响了一下，有点太大声了，他闭上了嘴，I表情有点尴尬。  
“进来吧。”I最后说，他俯下身去拉起了他的行李箱，走上前来一手搂住了哈维的肩膀，推着他往房子里走去，“先吃饭，吃完再说。我会告诉我爸妈她来不了了，有个球队的朋友过来住一晚。”  
哈维顺手搂住了I的腰，他们肩并肩穿过花园，就像很久没见的真正的好兄弟。

在I摸索钥匙开门时，哈维意识到他们把花放在了外面，他一路小跑着冲了回去，把花抱了回来。

*

Unai在饭桌上紧盯着X看，卡西有点不舒服。  
X抵挡住了他爸妈热情的问东问西，他笑着跟他们问好，告诉他们他叫哈维，好吧，起码现在X有点意义了。他说他明天要去世青赛的国家队报道，卡西低着头吃饭，心想真能吹牛，世青赛是人人能去的吗，全国就二十五个人。现在什么爱好者都能说自己要去国家队了。  
但他突然想起短信里X——哈维哈维，别X了——提到那个“夏令营”，而且刚好是和集训同一天……世界上真有这么巧合的事情？  
“这么巧啊，伊克尔也要去！”Maria惊喜地说，X——好吧，哈维——猛地转过头来，差点把他自己的脖子扭到，他一边揉着脖子一边看着他问，“真的吗？你也要去？”  
“你不知道他要去？”Unai有些怀疑地问，“顺便我想问问，你们球队上周比赛赢了多少？”  
爸妈没注意到，但是哈维的脸色变了，卡西也变了。两个人对视了一下，卡西拼命用最小的幅度摇头示意他不要回答，而且打算吃完饭就把Unai拖到楼上揍一顿。  
哈维非常适合这种家庭聚餐的环境，卡西发现，简直是父母心中那种模范儿子，适合带到亲戚聚会上炫耀那种。他礼貌、周到、干净，跟任何人说话都不紧张，帮Maria收拾餐碟，还跟Unai玩了几局飞行棋，把Unai照顾得开开心心的。

卡西跟爸妈一起坐在电视机前的沙发上，爸妈看电视，他看着哈维跟弟弟玩桌上足球，两个人的尖叫和笑声隔着大半个客厅都震耳欲聋。  
“阿拉马德里！”Unai欢呼道，他刚刚赢了一局。  
“不不不，佛砸巴萨！”在赢了下一局之后，哈维说，输球的Unai朝着他的胸口直撞过去，哈维躲开了，两个人笑得东倒西歪。  
这是那个活在他的短信和手机里的X？卡西觉得难以想象，但某些细节，他说不出来，又觉得很熟悉很熟悉，那就是X的说话方式，行为模式。在短信里他觉得无以伦比的地可爱，像只圆滚滚的毛绒玩具，想捏一捏脸、掐一掐屁股。但现实中……  
现实中有什么不同么？他仍然想捏一捏他的脸，还有，见面后的对方和他想象中的那个X完全一模一样的，只有那双大大的眼睛。  
他忍不住了，站起来跑去加入战局。  
“伊克尔，你怎么回事，以前你都不怎么跟我玩桌上足球。”Unai抱怨道，被他老哥挤开。  
但轮到面对他时哈维就不怎么笑了，玩得也心不在焉，输了几局，直到每次他输掉时候Unai都在旁边喊“阿拉马德里”他才重新开始认真起来，紧紧皱着眉头握着操作把手，额头都出了汗。  
卡西不由得抬头去看他，只能看见他的发顶和粗黑的眉毛，还有一点点垂下的睫毛。  
这让他反应慢了一拍，哈维的“队员”一脚射门，球飞进网。  
“佛砸巴萨！！”哈维举起双臂跳起来喊道，把Unai抱起来转了一个圈。  
他有点想笑，但又笑不出来，内心被一种又酸又涩的感觉占据，这跟游戏输赢无关，跟他们好笑的三岁小孩斗气似的喊口号无关，跟弟弟也无关。他感觉在今天晚上家里其乐融融的气氛里自己格格不入。  
他的眼角余光看到了被妈妈插好的红玫瑰和天堂鸟，红、橙和蓝居然很好地被搭配在了一起，就像注定它们该融合在一起。  
哈维察觉到了他的表情，脸上的笑容消失了，他转过头去，咬住了嘴唇。只有Unai还在闹，搂着哈维的腰说，“再来一局再来一局！”  
“Unai，今天到这里吧，”哈维低下头对小孩子说，轻轻把他推开了，“有点累了，你不需要睡觉吗？”  
“Unai，上楼睡觉！”José从客厅另一头喊道，弟弟不情愿地跟着Maria走了。José关了电视，跟他们说了晚安，然后在回到自己房间之前对自己大儿子说，“伊克尔，给客人介绍一下房间和浴室啦，教教他怎么用。”  
门关上了，卡西没有看哈维，但他知道哈维在看他，神经突然紧绷了起来，脑海中出现了那双眼睛。这太多了，太多了，让他有一瞬间想要落泪。  
他匆匆说了句“跟我来”，拔脚向楼上走去，哈维跟着他。

*

哈维穿着睡衣躺在床上，他很困，但他睡不着。  
I——现在他知道他叫伊克尔了——伊克尔-卡西利亚斯——在其他人走后就没有看过他，教他怎么用浴室和介绍给他准备的房间里的物品时也简略而心不在焉，不过床上特别大的布偶熊、床头灯上的天使羽毛装饰和粉红色的被单枕头都说明这曾经是给一个女孩子准备的房间。然后卡西根本没洗澡就回到了他自己的房间关上了门，到现在也没出来过。  
哈维一个人在浴缸里泡了半个小时，旅途的疲惫和I变成男孩的惊吓被热水慢慢洗去，跟Unai玩的兴奋劲也过去了，现在他脑袋越清醒，就越感到失落。本来在饭桌上听说卡西原来也是个足球运动员……还是“专业的！会被招进国家队的！还很厉害！普伊都没被招进！”的足球运动员，他很高兴，因为这意味着他们可以一起去埃及了，而且他不会对自己的足球话题感到厌烦了，听听这个，多美妙，一起去埃及！再说一次，一起去埃及……但卡西从头到尾都并没显露出一丝兴奋，笑也是只露出一点点就收住了，眼睛里倒一直是忧虑的神色。  
哈维侧过身子，伸手捏了捏床边的大毛熊，如果没有这个持续几个星期的误会他就不会在这里，不会霸占了原先属于一个“她”的地方，那样卡西会开心吗？如果哈维是女孩，他会开心吗，会看着“她”甜蜜地笑吗，会……会吻他吗？  
他忍不住，他的脑袋里迅速出现了画面，卡西抱住他低下头来追逐他的嘴唇，在他们朝对方乱吼一通的接机通道里，他跳下飞机就看见卡西笑着对他张开双臂……他跑过去跳进他怀里……红玫瑰散了一地……  
虽然以前他幻想过的接吻画面都是女孩，但换了男孩意外地没差，反正他们都比他高。但卡西会这么想吗？亲吻男孩和亲吻女孩对他来说区别大吗？应该是很大的，否则他的表情不会一直那么难过，就像他的出现杀死了在短信里存在的那个可爱的、卡西爱着的“X”女孩。但那是误会，他不是，他从头到尾、在任何一个时间地点，都不是女孩。但卡西还是隔着遥远的空间通过一堆信息爱上了他，或许是“她”？  
那么现在呢？  
也许他其实想问的问题是，“如果我不是女孩，你……会爱我吗？”  
或许他只想做朋友了，这很正常，这起码比他们整个埃及的旅程路上都躲着不见对方好得多，也比再也不见好得多。但他可能会在夜深人静的时候想起那快乐的几个星期，想起那个生活在手机里的“I”，然后彻底把卡西和“她”割裂开来，把卡西当作普通熟人，然后就当“她”在某个夏天的夜晚离开了他，独自一人前往远方。  
不错，这也挺浪漫。

正在充电的手机发出了“嘀”的一声，把沉浸在想象里的哈维吓得抖了一下。他翻滚了几下从床头柜上钩到手机，打开一看，桌面上显示，“来自I的短信”。  
他慌忙点开收件箱，卡西只发了一个符号，“。”  
他松了一口气，毕竟他在几秒钟前准备好了吵架，他回复，“伊克尔？”  
短信过了好几分钟才有回复，“我以为你睡了，你在我家外面坐着都睡着了。”  
“没有，洗完澡就不困了，”他打完这段话后打了个大大的哈欠，然后决定不去理它，“伊克尔，听着，我知道你还在生我的气……你不开心，谁都能看出来。我很抱歉，我从来没有想欺骗你，如果我和你一直想象的那个人不一样……那么很抱歉。”  
“我没有生气。我只是有些……问题，需要想清楚。你的道歉我接受了，顺便，我觉得我也应该道歉，你确实从没说过自己是女孩……我不该在机场朝你发脾气，我当时有点……我以为这是恶意的玩笑，我最受不了这种……我真的、真的很抱歉。”  
“你的道歉我也接受。那……我们没事了？”  
这条发过去后很长一段时间没有回复，哈维有点着急，卡西是睡着了？  
“我们没事了。另外，你之前发短信的时候说的都是真的吗，没有夸张，没有说谎，没有哄女孩的成分？”  
“没有，”哈维敲着字，他感到一阵希望从胸膛中升起，像暖流涌过他的全身，“你也没有？那个你以为我是的女孩……你再次见到过她吗？”  
“没有。我那天晚上跟很多女孩跳过舞，我都不记得她们长相了，喝得有点多，我以为你是其中一个。”  
“啊，你这种帅哥，我敢打赌有很多女孩子愿意与你跳舞的。”  
“那，你愿意吗？”  
这条回得太快了，哈维呆住了。他从床上腾地坐了起来，逐字逐句读了一次，但发现自己没有读错。  
但当他开始用颤颤巍巍的手指打出回复的时候，下一条又发了过来，“对不起，不好意思，我不知道我今天怎么了……”  
哈维打字的手停了下来。  
他突然想起一些很小很小的事情，在某些时刻你会有预感，知道今天将会是特殊的一天，下一句话将会是重要的一句话，下一秒将会是绝佳的进球机会。你得做出决定，某些时候是不理智的决定，把机会抓在手里，仔细选择用词，迈出那一步，说Sí。你可能会失败，是吧，毕竟距离球门一米的球也能够被踢飞，但如果你不去做选择，你逃脱了，你退缩了……那么那一瞬间将会过去，别人会帮助你做出决定，你只能看着自己的命运被带着向前走，无法控制。  
他觉得有热的东西涌进眼眶，他知道自己需要什么，他一直都知道。自从……也许是下飞机以来，也许是听到身后有人问他是否需要帮助以后，也许是在这几个星期忙忙碌碌地收发短信的幸福感诞生的某一瞬间。  
他总是这样，固执地相信自己的感觉，相信故事会有一个从此他们快乐地生活在一起的幸福结局。  
他写，然后按发送。  
“我愿意。”

*

卡西觉得那一瞬间自己真正疯掉了，可能是沉浸在对方说自己帅的激动里，可能是和对方和解后脑袋放松到什么都不思考了，他看着“你愿意吗”下面的已发送几个字焦虑得在床上滚来滚去。  
我到底说了什么……他手忙脚乱地编辑了一条解释过去，但对方迟迟没有回复。  
他到现在也不明白自己对男性到底有没有兴趣，但他很确定他对X有兴趣，只是他是不是该换个更委婉的方式表达，而不是习惯性地用追女孩那套问人家“你愿意跟我跳舞吗”什么什么的……？他有很多追女孩的经验，但追男孩的经验等于零。从来没有人教过或者给他示范过怎么博取男性的好感……噢天啊，糟透了。可能现在哈维会反过来觉得他是变态了。  
他把手机塞在被子下，不太敢看。在仿佛一个世纪之后，手机熟悉的“叮”提示音响起时，他呼出了一口气，把它拿出来，手指颤抖着点开信箱。

他刚读完，还没来得及产生任何反应，第二条接着到来：“你想来我房间吗？”  
在他自己还没意识到时，他就已经站在地上了，随便踹上拖鞋，蹦跳着去拉开门，就好像这不是将近午夜十二点而是外面初生的朝阳正在升起……  
然后他被站在他门口的人影吓了一跳。  
哈维站在那儿，手里和他一样拿着手机，没了发胶的头发带了些卷，身上散发出卡西用的洗发水和沐浴露的味道。这有点太亲密了，太多了，卡西觉得自己承受不了那么多。他抬起头来看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，像在紧张。  
在最后一丝勇气消失前，他倾身向下，就像他想象过无数次那样……他的嘴唇接触到了两片柔软湿润的东西……然后对方的手搂住了他的脖子，把他拉向前加深这个吻，他激动得几乎流泪。  
这感觉非常好，太好了，他从未想过亲吻男孩可以跟亲吻女孩差不多好，他的嘴尝起来很温暖，带着一点点甜味和些许的苦味。他们都不太敢动，舌尖偶尔碰到之后会立刻逃开，卡西战战兢兢地用手搂住对方的腰，让他们的腹部贴在一起……当然，还有其他的……  
哈维突然放开了他，他有点尴尬地站在原地，不太确定到底是他们之中哪个人先有的反应。这是他们第一次见面，某种程度上算第一次约会，而且他们几个小时前还在机场把对方弄哭了……会不会太快了？  
“我可以进来吗，只是睡你身边。”最后哈维小声说。

他们躺下了，和衣而卧，枕头有点小，他们只能挤在一起。卡西伸出手去将哈维的手握紧，十指紧扣，卧室太黑了，他看不清哈维的表情，但他没有抽走，就当是默认了。  
他很快睡着了，没有做梦，没有中途惊醒，因为有个温暖的东西自始至终挨着他。

END

PG的正文完结，有个nc 17番外


End file.
